


ART: A Modern Manservant

by mithborien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Fanart - Website, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern magical comedy very loosely based on Ugly Betty. Publishing king Uther Pendragon has had enough of his playboy son seducing every female assistant he has ever had so he hires Merlin, a man he is sure Arthur will never sleep with. Merlin would be more insulted by this fact if he wasn’t so busy trying to juggle his duties, save Arthur's skin from ruthless fashionistas and keep his magic a secret at the same time. Expect appearances by oil-lathered knights, the occasional mad druid, a perverted Will and a mental caretaker who lives in the basement and keeps harping on about coins and destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: A Modern Manservant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Modern Manservant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/938450) by [Mamalazzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamalazzer/pseuds/Mamalazzer). 



> Please note the extra tags and notes on the story post.

##  [www.camelot-magazine.com](http://www.camelot-magazine.com)  
Click the link to view the website

[](http://www.camelot-magazine.com)

**Available at:** [Dreamwidth](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/118797.html) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/60073854723/www-camelot-magazine-com-a-modern-magical-comedy)

**Author's Note:**

> So firstly, urgh, as usual I kinda ran out of time to make art. Combination of RL factors blah blah blah meant I didn't get to create as much art as I wanted *whine* *whine* *whine* but I am pleased with what I did manage to make.
> 
> Credit where credit is due. The website was built off a template by Flashmint and the magazine mockup used a psd by FlyerHeroes
> 
> Thanks, as always to [livejournal.com profile] the_muppet for running [livejournal.com profile] paperlegends. Big Bangs are huge amounts of fun to participate in but the amount of organisation needed to run them is boggling. 
> 
> Thanks also to my writer [livejournal.com profile] mamalaz whose awesome premise for a story caught my eye. I haven't read the final story but what I have read was a lot of fun!
> 
> Also a shoutout to [livejournal.com profile] maichan as she was the first person I saw create a website as part of their art submission. Although it took me a while before I realised that I had the skills to do the same thing. She may not be in the Merlin fandom but you should totally check her work out.


End file.
